


Rachel Discovers Ferrin's Secret

by DiamondDew



Category: Beyonders Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Anime, Crack, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDew/pseuds/DiamondDew
Summary: A rewrite of chapter 17.





	Rachel Discovers Ferrin's Secret

Jason approached Rachel, and put a tentative hand on her shoulder. “Are you alright?” She had just finished running back across Whitelake. “What can I do?”

“Just give me a second,” she gasped, rising and walking with her hands laced behind her head.

“You are amazing,” Ferrin said. “Did you find what you were looking for?”

“No,” she replied, still panting. “We had bad information. I found nothing. Just an abandoned cave.”

The displacer paused. “Why choose this moment to start lying to me?”

Rachel glared at him. “Because I just found out you’ve been lying to us.”

An awkward silence followed. Ferrin scratched his nose. “What do you mean?”

“I mean you’re a weeb,” she accused.

Jason gasped. “What’s a weeb?”

Rachel turned to Jason. “A weeb is someone who watches too much anime. Displacers are born with the insatiable need to watch anime. He probably even has a waifu pillow.”

“All I said was that I liked  _ SAO. _ I never said I  _ wasn’t  _ a weeb.”

“We shouldn’t have had to ask!” Rachel ranted. “On Earth, an anime fan makes a  _ JoJo’s _ reference early on to save the other party the shame of knowing them.”

“If you know what a  _ JoJo’s _ reference is, you’re a weeb too.” Ferrin said, his tone guarded.

“Wait I’m confused. Why is watching anime a bad thing?” Jason said. “I used to watch it while doing homework.”

Rachel sighed. “You’re not a weeb Jason. You never submitted to the depths of seasonal hell that Ferrin has.”

Ferrin cut in. “Not even the Loremaster has my level of anime knowledge. How do you know about the sacred release schedule?”

“Well you see, that’s a great question.” Rachel said. No one spoke for several moments.

“Are you going to answer it?” Jason asked. “I’m still pretty confused. Ferrin, how do you know the Loremaster?”

Ferrin froze. “Well you see, that’s a great question.”

Rachel grimaced. She did not care about how they accessed to anime in this world. “We need to get away from him before he converts us.”

“It’s not like I’m a Homestuck fan. How many times have I even mentioned anime?”

Rachel thought about it for a moment. “An average of twice a day. More if you count references.”

Ferrin grinned. “References to what?”

Rachel ignored the question and turned back to Jason. “See?” She motioned towards Ferrin. “We have to get away from him before we waste all our gold pellets on expensive figurines!”

“I don’t think anime is that dangerous,” Jason said. “It’s not a crime to like Sailor Moon.”

“You see? You’re just overreacting Rachel. I’m allowed to have hobbies,” Ferrin said. “Can’t we just agree to disagree and let me stay in the group?”

Jason nodded. “It’s not hurting anyone. You should let him stay.”

Rachel looked Ferrin in the eye. “But I refuse.”

Ferrin flinched and looked away.

“If it’s because you don’t like anime, why don’t you watch some with him and find one you like?” Jason said. “Ferrin’s been telling me about this really cool baseball show that I should watch. Apparently It’s only available on a... crunchy roll? I’m not sure what that means, but we probably have something similar on Eart- where we’re from.”

“No!” Rachel shouted. “I can’t believe I’ve lost you too! This is the worst day of my life.” She grabbed her hair in frustration.

Ferrin smiled. “I can find you something you might enjoy watching. You strike me as someone who likes sports anime. How about Haikyu!!?”

“I will not stoop to your level.”

“You can try to avoid it all you want. Everyone watches anime- even Jason! The only thing you will be avoiding is us if you leave.”

“Why would I be the one leaving?” Rachel spat. “You’re the one who will be leaving. Come with me Jason, there’s still hope for you.”

Jason hesitated. “Why are you trying to break up the party? We had no problems before you went out to the lake. Did something happen?”

Rachel refused to answer.

“I can see that this isn’t going anywhere,” Ferrin said. “I’ll make you a final offer and save us the afternoon. Admit that you watch anime and stay with us, or keep your pride and wander off into the forest where you’ll get killed by Maldor’s forces.”

Rachel had no choice. It was time for her secret to be revealed. She grabbed the nearest rock on the ground and tossed it high into the air.

“Super Rainbow Inferno!” Brilliant lights of every colour enveloped her, and an epic guitar solo started. Her clothing grew ruffles, and her hair dyed itself.  _ This should distract him. _

Rachel picked up another rock. She threw it as hard as she could at Ferrin, knocking him to the ground. She grabbed one more and took out Jason as the song ended.

By the time her transformation wore off, she had dragged Jason away and destroyed their trail.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! You can find me on the beyonders discord (73xMVVC) if you want to chat.


End file.
